Gifts (Dragon Age II)
In Dragon Age II, the gift system has been changed from the one in Dragon Age: Origins. Upon acquisition of a gift, an associated quest is entered into the journal; return to that companion's home to speak with them and complete the quest. Presenting a gift increases that companion's friendship. Some companion items are armor upgrades rather than actual gifts. Upon acquiring an upgrade item, it is added to that companion's armor regardless of whether they are in your current party. These upgrades do not affect their friendship/rivalry status. Gifts Anders *Act 2: Tevinter Chantry Amulet located in the Abandoned Slaver Den during A Bitter Pill quest *Act 2: Lyrium Weave: Mage Goods Shop in The Gallows *Act 2: Armor Suits: Lirene's Fereldan Imports Shop in Lowtown *Act 2: Spirit Essence: Dissent Mission in The Gallows Dungeon *Act 3: Sigil of the Mage Underground: Found during the Best Served Cold quest Aveline *Act 1: Underpadding - Guardsman Pattern: Armor Merchant Shop in Lowtown *Act 2: Shield of the Knight Herself located in Ser Varnell's Refuge during Offered and Lost quest *Act 2: Flex-Chain - Guardsman Pattern: Raiders on the Cliffs quest on Fell Orden's corpse *Act 2: Impact Plating - Guardsman Pattern: A Bitter Pill Quest in Abandoned Slaver Den *Act 3: Deflecting Joints - Guardsman Pattern: Favor and Fault quest on Jeven's Corpse Bethany *Act 1: Portrait of Your Mother found in the Amell Estate Cellar during the quest Birthright *Act 1: Heirloom Amell Protective Sigils found in the Final Room during the quest Birthright Carver *Act 1: Tobrius's Documents found in the Amell Estate Cellar during the quest Birthright. Fenris *Act 2: Tevinter Spirit Symbol Bought at Robes by Jean Luc in Hightown *Act 2: Lyrium Scales Bought At A Shady Merchandise (at the Docks) *Act 2: Reinforced Straps Found During A Bitter Pill Quest in the Abandoned Slaver Den *Act 2: The Book Of Shartan / A Slave's Life found in a sack at the Elven Alienage at night *Act 3: Enchanted Resin Found During the Mine Massacre Quest on corpse of High Dragon *Act 3: Blade of Mercy located at Secret Meeting Place (warehouse) during Best Served Cold quest Isabella *Act 2: Supportive Corselet: Robes By Jean Luc in Hightown. Gives Isabella an extra rune slot. *Act 2: Lambswool Insoles: To Catch a Thief quest located in a chest within the Lost-End Foundry *Act 2: Rigid Boning: Apparel Shop in Lowtown *Act 2: Bottled Ship found in a chest in Smuggler's Cut Cave during Blackpowder Courtesy quest *Act 3: Rivaini Talisman located in the disused passage in the docks (night) *Act 3: Boiled Leather Plates: Found in A Murder of Crows Mission Merrill's armor upgrades can be found at the following locations: *Act 2: Samite Lining: Robes By Jean Luc in Hightown. Gives Merrill an extra rune slot. *Act 2: Carved Ironwood Buttons at Ilen's Crafts in Sundermount *Act 2: Silver-Threaded Dalish Embroidery near top of Sundermount's Graveyard Path *Act 2: Wooden Halla statuette found at Master Ilen's Shop in Sundermount *Act 3: Sylvanwood Ring from Thief Leader remains during A Murder of Crows quest *Act 3: Halla Horn Buckles: Found during her quest A New Path on Pride Demon corpse Sebastian (Requires The Exiled Prince DLC) *Act 2: The Starkhaven Longbow found on a Flint Mercenary corpse in the Harriman Estate during the Repentance Mission quest. *Act 2: Enhanced Articulation: Armor Shop The Gallows *Act 2: Mail Undertunic: Repentance Mission quest in Harriman Estate *Act 2: Reinforced Bracers: Olaf's Armory Shop in Hightown *Act 3: Protection of the Faith: Best Served Cold quest on a Templar Lieutenant corpse Varric *Act 1: Inscribed Leather Harness: Apparel Shop in Lowtown *Act 2: Tethras Family Signet Ring found at Trinkets Emporium in Lowtown *Act 2: Silverite-Reinforced Buckles: Family Matter quest - can be missed if you make the wrong dialogue choice at the end of Family Matter quest. *Act 2: Coat Lining with Concealed Pockets: Shady Merchandise Shop (Docks) *Act 3: Drakeskin Leg Straps: Finding Nathaniel quest Vol stront Category:Gifts Category:Dragon Age II gifts Category:Dragon Age II gameplay